nuclearvacuumfandomcom-20200214-history
Yadderevo
| average_height = 6.5 feet (2 meters) | diet = }} Yadderevoes are an alien race native to the planet Dazbog. An evolved and sentient species, the Yadderevoes have become one of the dominant species of the known Galaxy, and one of the founding races of the Union of Democratic Planets. Culturally, the Yadderevoes have been a solitary species with little philosophical ideas, family values, and is often considered one of the most unique among the known alien species. Due in part to their unique cultural beliefs, the Yadderevoes were able to become a spacefaring people within a short period of time (according to Dazbog historical records). Biology Botany Like any plant species on Earth, the yadderevoes require (the ability to transform gases and water into energy and oxygen). However, the plants on Dazbog have unique circumstances than Earth. This is due to Dazbog's chemistry and composition. As water is to Earth, is to Dazbog. So what is deadly to humans is life for yadderevoes. Despite the drastic change, water and oxygen are not deadly to yadderevoes. In fact, a yadderevo walking on Earth would be able to survive, as long as they can obtain muriatic acid. The only side affect of this would be that a yadderevo would smell disgusting to a human and may even cause a human to faint if exposed too long. This is because yadderevoes still produce chlorine and methanal (rather than oxygen). Because Dazbog is primarily composed of swamplands and bayous, the Dazbogan soil lacks nutrients that plants require. Most of the plant species on Dazbog have evolved to get their nutrients by becoming s. Yadderevoes and several plant species on Dazbog have developed locomotion as a means of acquiring food and following migration patterns of their food source. Yadderevoes are (walking on two legs), and live most of their lives out of the ground. Yadderevo females have stub-like legs, while males have stump-like legs. Tail The Yadderevo tail is a crucial and vital organ for the yadderevoes, and it serve several curial tasks that the yadderevo needs in order to survive (including matting, reproducing, consumption, survival, and protection). Located just above the buttocks, it is directly connected with the stomach. Much like a tail on several Earth creatures, it may be used for balance of the Yadderevo. The Yadderevo pod is usually about 3 meters in length, and about 1 meter in diameter. At the very end is the of the yadderevo. The biological principle of these pods are that they are the of the plant (i.e., the sexual organs). Though unlike most Earth plants, Yadderevoes evolved to be (or imperfect) plants. This means that the two genders of the Yadderevoes (male and female) are diverged between different individuals, rather than being together on one (as in most Earth plants). Deep inside the pods, the sexual organs (a for females, and males) stay secured until needed. Both sexes have a tongue-like organ (witch would resemble a ) acts as a helping hand during intercourse and securing prey to travel down it. Along the inner walls of the tail, spikes assist in keeping their prey going down. This system is a modified version of a lobster-pot trap of the , in which you will be pulled down but trying to get out would be hard, if not dangerous to do, because the walls are sharp. Just like road spikes, you can only go one direction. The pull will soon push you into the torso and stomach of the yadderevo. In the event of an evacuation (being sick or wanting to release their prey), the spikes can retract to allow a safe and faster release of their prey. The tongue also acts as a huge conductor of electricity. Somewhat like the , the pod contains which can produce electricity. Located near the base of the tail, an equivalent of a , which makes an electric field around the Yadderevo which helps gives them a better sense of their surroundings (i.e., ). The other two organs (the Main organ and Hunter's organ) act as the main conductors for the Yadderevo. Unlike the electric eel, the Yadderevo organs have evolved to the point to control the amount of voltage that they can produce in one shot. The yadderevoes have the ability to conduct a maximum of 10,000 volts. The yadderevo has also perfected the art of protecting themselves from their own weapons by having a much thicker fatty layer between the electric organs and the vital organs. The Main and Hunter's organs can only be transmitted from the tongue of the pod, rather than in a radius around the organs themselves. Despite the greater protection, yadderevoes are affected by their electric conduction that it may cause stress to them or even harm if overused. Most often, the electricity is used for stunning prey, keeping them incapacitated long enough for them to be digested without injuring the yadderevo. Often enough, most Yadderevoes love to eat prey for the thrill of them going down and sliding on their "genitalia". This type of situation is called an "aphrodisiac appetite" in the Yadderevo culture. The pods do not become fully grown until puberty. Until than, photosynthesis can produce enough energy for the young yadderevo to survive (an equivalent to youth). Digestive system The yadderevo is quite compatible to Earth carnivorous plants. The stomach is located in the trunk (torso and gut) of the yadderevo. There are two entrances to the stomach, from their mouth and from their tail. While their tail is used primarily for the consumption of food, the mouth is primarily used to bring in air and other gases needed. The stomach acts much like the pitcher of a , in which digestive juices cover the walls, and a pool of digestive juices cover the bottom. The juice is quite sticky and slimy, preventing much movement in the stomach, and making any attempt to escape difficult. Despite being much more corrosive than a pitcher plant, the yadderevo digestive juices would be considered quite weak by human standards. The yadderevoes have evolved to conserve their prey for long durations, this includes keeping them alive longer. If a fully grown woman were to be eaten by a yadderevo, they would be able to stay alive for days, while being fully digested would take about a week. The goo and nutrients that was once a woman is than absorbed into the walls of the stomach. The yadderevo's digestive juices can dissolve clothing and skin, hair and nails can be dissolved to an extent, while metal and bones can not be digested. Once the meal is all gone, the waste is expelled back out of the tail. Despite the rumors and the similarities with Earth plants, yadderevoes do not grow the more they eat. Similar to humans and several plant species, yadderevoes reach a certain height and remain at that height. Reproduction and growth Reproduction works in the same manner as Earth plants. Once the of a male has reached the of a female, a forms on the pistil. In appearance, the pod begins to grow a large, strawberry-shaped fruit. Because the fruit covers the mouth, females during pregnancy can not consume large prey. The body compensates this by releasing hormones which both supply nutrients to the mother and child. So in opposite to human females during pregnancy, yadderevo females show no appetite during and sometime after pregnancy. These extra nutrients form by photosynthesis, which works in overdrive during pregnancy. Within the fruit, a single seed forms and is protected by the skin of the fruit. It takes about three earth months before the fruit is ripe enough to be detached from the mother. The seeds are than cut out of the fruit and planted into the ground. Much like Earth s, the mother will plant her children and abandon them to their own existence. The one fruit will hold about three seeds. It will take the seed about one Earth year to develop into a young "Yadderevnok." The young yadderevo would than pull themselves out of the ground and begin their lives. An infant Yadderevo is roughly half the size of a Human infant. They are not considered to be adult until they reach 50 years of age (roughly ten years old by human standards). Their walking skills do not kick in until 10 years of age, while their speech is around 25 years of age. The average lifespan of a yadderevo is roughly 500 years (more or less), and like all species, the lifespan is divided into several periods in growth and life. Unlike humans, yadderevoes alter quite extensively during growth from infant to elder. One of the most noticeable changes is the epidermis of the yadderevoes. Young infants contain lighter and softer skin (like a plant stem). Over their lifetime, their skin will harden and darken to the point of stiff in appearance (like a tree trunk). Vision Yadderevo vision is very complex for any plant species, but would be very primitive by human and animal standards. Yadderevoes see in the part of the spectrum (just as in Humans), but their vision is more towards the part of the spectrum (Humans are more towards the ). In many aspects, the eyes of the yadderevo are only useful for finding a light source for photosynthesizing. But with assistance from their (see above), yadderevoes can make out objects in front of them with almost human-like clarity. Yadderevoes have evolved to view more near the ultraviolet to help determine a weak energy source ( for example) from a high energy source (the suns). Because of weakening light shades, yadderevoes have the ability to view colors in their own perspective. In many studies towards yadderevo vision, it has been concluded that if a human were to view the universe from a yadderevo's perspective, it would almost be like seeing in . So to yadderevoes, outer space is bright white, while the suns are pitch black. Emotions To most humans, aliens would be emotionless stiffs with no sense of humor. Yadderevoes are the exact opposite. As part of the yadderevo culture, yadderevoes express their feelings to a full extent and are not ashamed to express them. To an extent, the yadderevo culture believes if their expressions are not released, they will become bloated with energy and explode. So when a yadderevo is happy, the express it with a joyous of moods and smiles. When a yadderevo is mad... it might be a good idea to leave the room. This includes all emotions. Subspecies and races '' Yadderevo.]] '' Yadderevo.]] Yadderevoes are commonly divided into two categories: Ageoon and Ugeoon. The Ageoon are the most recognizable and most populated of yadderevo, while the Ugeoon are relatively limited in nature. The two terms derive from Yadderevic, in which ageoon means "normal," while ugeoon means "abnormal." The Ageoons (Ageoonol) make up 80% of the total Yadderevo population, and are considered to be the first Yadderevos to populate Dazbog. Just like most plant species, they require sunlight to photosynthesize. This process has pigmented the skin and bark of the Ageoons in colors to collect sunlight. The "Green race" (the Bayou Yadderevoes) are the most common on Dazbog and in the Ageoon community. Near the equator of Dazbog, the hot suns and the blackening acids and swamps has caused the pigmentation to go from green to a purplish red (the Tropic Yadderevoes). In between these two are the Savanna Yadderevoes at a yellowish color. During the Yadderevo Awakening, sightings of unusual Yadderevoes that were primitive were reported around Dazbog, and the term Ugeoon was coined. When the discovery came out that these strange yadderevoes not only exist, but are plentiful on Dazbog, the planetwide community was shocked and astonished. If comparing to Earth, it is like Humans finding out that exists. It would be later found out that these Yadderevoes are a subspecies. Though not to different in figure, the Ugeoons are fluorescent in appearance, blind in light, and get their energy in the process of rather than photosynthesis. Though the six races are the only races, some ethnic traits are found in the Yadderevoes. For instance, the Tropic Yad ethnicity has green outline (similar to the Royal Red Venus Flytrap).The varieties and mutations Mutations are how a the Yadderevo's hand would look. Not different races, these mutations are determined by the family of origin. Similar to how Humans segregation different races, so did the Yadderevoes. Gender also plays a role in color. Males tend to be more towards the red part of the spectrum, while females tend to be more towards the blue part of the spectrum. In the case of the Bayou Yads, males look more greenish-yellow, while females look more turquoise. This applies for all races. However, it becomes more difficult to determine an individual's race as the individual gets older. Though their skin remains in the same pigmentation, it gets darker and harder the older they get. ; Ageoon * Bayou Yadderevo (green) * Jungle Yadderevo (red) * Savanna Yadderevo (yellow) ; Ugeoon * Island Yadderevo (purple) * Sea Yadderevo (blue/cyan) * Tundra Yadderevo (white) Culture During the Yadderevo Awakening, the many cultures of Dazbog transformed into a single collective culture. In many ways, the yadderevoes have evolved into a , , and even society. Despite this, yadderevoes are very open to outsiders and alien ideals. Values Most Yadderevoes are radical atheists with little to no form of spirituality, and only believe in anything that can be backed up by science. Though religious ideals are allowed in the Union of Democratic Planets (UDP), religious expression is banned on Dazbog. Though religion is not welcomed on Dazbog, some spirituality is used in the culture. One example is the use of astrology to determine the name of a newborn. The term family is quite different on Dazbog than what is accustom to Earth. Over centuries of formation, the Yadderevoes were once solitary creatures (only interacting with one another form mating or assistance). Being a plant species, the way of reproduction hasn't changed for years. In this form, the mother and father may never meet, while their DNA is transferred (by pollinators) to the other. Once the fruit has formed, another creature will eat the fruit, releasing the seeds. These seeds would most likely not grow anywhere near their parents. Though the evolution of Yadderevoes formed them to become unisexual (male and female), and the interaction of individuals, has caused the reproduction process to change. In most cases, Yadderevoes do not mate for life, making mating more for joy (not love). The two may stay together for a short time, but friendship is very common among this process. If the mother becomes pregnant, she will carry her fruit until it is ripe. Once it is ripe, it will be removed from the mother, and the seed will be removed from the fruit. In most cases, the mother will give up the seed to an "Orphanarium" to be raised (never to see the mother or father). In the basic form, and "Orphanarium" is a combination of an orphanage and boarding school, the children will be raised until they are grown into adults. Since families are not on Dazbog, the naming process is also different. To consider what the Dazbogan names are like, you should understand Arabic names. Though names can be added (depending on several circumstances), the naming system consists of four names, the common name, the home name, the zodiac name, and the personality name. In the case of Allamanda Dionaea, her full name would be Allamanda Ivy Rhododendron Dionaea. Allamanda would be her given name, Ivy was the region she was born and raised in, Rhododendron would be her zodiac sign, and Dionaea is her personality name (the name she gave to herself when she became an adult). Because the common name and the personality name are the two that are used most often in a Yadderevo's life, either or is used. But in most cases, Yadderevoes prefer to be called by their personality names. In recent centuries, Yadderevoes have been changing their views on the term family. Though 90% of Yadderevoes born and raised on Dazbog prefer to keep their traditions, the majority of Yadderevoes all together (primarily outside Dazbog, yet within the Union of Democratic Planets prefer to mate for life and raise their children. In the most part, Yadderevoes assimilate to the culture they are living in. Foods and drinks Yadderevoes are omnivores, which means they eat meat and vegetation. Yadderevoes are also known for being both voracious and cannibalistic. Though not in the common form that is familiar with Humans, Yadderevoes are fond of their own fruit. Since it constructs no modern day purpose (except to protect the seed), they are useless when the seed is extracted. This fruit is then used for many recopies that are loved throughout the Union. Some of which includes Yadpirog (a citrus pie), Yadsidr (a citrus alcoholic beverage), and Yadsok (a citrus drink). Some parts of Dazbog sell the flesh (or bark) of other Yadderevoes as food. Thought only one third of all Yads eat another Yad, the species is considered cannibalistic. The term "finger food" was never associated with Yadderevoes prior to their first contact. Because of this, Yads never cooked their food or even eat small portions before. Modern day Yads do partake in eating small portions and finger foods with their "mouth" and digesting it with their pitcher stomach. Cooked food and small portion food can be digested easily and are a good part of a Yadderevo life style. Though this is commonly done today, Yadderevoes still require to eat one third their weight per week to live a healthy lifestyle. Most of the meals eaten by Yads are large and living prey. Extraterrestrial species are also thought of as food for Yadderevoes (including Humans). Since Earth is in neutral territory, there is no law restricting the capture and consumption of Humans. This is true for several other neutral planets. Any species that are part of an interstellar government, laws are in place to restrict the action of capturing innocent people from this action. However, there is the selling of some of these species within the Union of Democratic Planets. This is because some species (Humans included) were domesticated in the Union for one purpose, food. But because Earth is neutral, it is also allowed to capture "wild humans" (similar in a way to domesticated and wild turkeys on Earth). For species in the Union, some individuals or slaves can sacrifice themselves (under their own will). Etiquette The etiquette of the Yadderevoes is virtually simple and easy. When addressing someone who is higher up than you, you must address them while giving the Yadderevo hand salute (placing your left fist on your right shoulder) and always addressing them as DUChO ("Comrade"). Eating is a big part of the Yad culture. Yadderevoes require to eat a large meal one a week — with their pods — in order to stay healthy, but since the pods are also the sexual organs, showing your pod in public is considered as taboo as a Human exposing themselves in public. So when it comes to eating in public, Yads do not. But as for their mouths, they do use them for eating. But since they lead to a basic stomach that barely digests, Yads tend to eat soft and easy to digest foods in public or with friends. Except for cooking and containing, Yadderevoes do not use any type of silverware for their food and always use their hands to eat. This is primarily due to the fact that their mouths do not have taste buds, which are located in their hands. Yads must touch their food in order to taste it. In the case of liquid or mushy foods, Yads use their traps to cup the food and slurp it into their mouths. In this manner, Yadderevoes never shake hands with strangers (as it is considered kissing in that aspect). If you meet a Yad and they offer shake or use their hands to touch you, they are tasting you. This may be to either see if you are good enough to eat, or to get a satisfaction from tasting. Ancient yadderevo society and culture was ruled by a matriarch form of rule. Unlike the patriarchy of Earth (ruled by men and males), Dazbog was ruled by women and females. Though the ideal of a family is quite different on Dazbog, single women owned businesses, ran governments, and made all the decisions. Modern day Dazbog is an equal society among males and females. Centuries ago, a "Masculist movement" allowed men to vote and have equal rights. List of Yadderevoes : Main articles: List of Yadderevoes. * Dionaea Trivia -->.]] * The term Yadderevo comes from the words yad ("poison", "venomous") and derevo ("tree"). So Yadderevo means the "Poisonous Tree" or "Venomous Tree." * The given (or scientific name) of the Yadderevoes is Triangulum electrodendron. Triangulum refers to the constellation , while electrodendron roughly means "electrical roots/branches." * The Yadderevoes were originally designed to have pod-like ( ) heads. This concept was later dropped because "it is hard to put such a big head on a small humanoid body." * The Yadderevo species was created before the creator called himself a . * Many of the body features of the Yadderevo was inspired by Dede Koswara (the infamous "Tree Man of Java"). He suffers from the skin condition , which causes growths across the skin. In the case of Dede, growths on his skin resemble tree bark, his feet look almost like tree stumps, and his hands are enlarged and almost flytrap-like. Gallery I Love Earthlings.png|Earthlings are quite delicious. Yadderevo entry by Muhny.jpg|Some Yadderevoes can emit noxious pollen. References Category:Aliens Category:Yadderevoes